Mystery Seekers Club
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Alice Liddell believes in Aliens, time travelers, ghosts, Espers, etc. She has believed in them since elementary school. Now that she's in high school she decides to start a club dedicated to finding these mysterious beings. Will she really find any? And who will join her? AU
1. Birth of the Mystery Seekers Club

Hello everyone! I have come with a new fanfic! This time it is about a mystery loving Alice! I came up with this idea from my love of mysteries and the many countless animes and mangas I have read that contain clubs as the way all (or the majority) of the club members met.

I hope you enjoy my new story! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA

\*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*/

I was never really satisfied with the _ordinary_.

Ordinary people didn't interest me.

When I was little I always figured maybe I was _special_.

But then I realized going to school, eating breakfast with family, having siblings, those were everyday things for everyone.

I did the same things everyone else did.

I wasn't _special _like I wanted to be.

_I was simply a small grain of sand in a large desert…_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A dirty blonde haired girl was spacing out during class. Her turquoise eyes had a glassy look in them. Why did she have to pay attention in class? It was the first day of high school after all nothing important that she absolutely needed to know was going to be said today. All they were doing was introducing themselves. Repeating the same old things Alice had heard countless of times over. Why did no one say anything out of the ordinary? If they were not extraordinary then the girl had no interest in them.

"Alice Liddell! It's your turn to speak." The teacher said. The girl stood up from her seat. She took a quick look around the class before she began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Alice Liddell. I came from Heart Junior High. Unless any of you are out of the ordinary or know something out of the ordinary don't talk to me." She bluntly stated. She quickly glanced around the whole class again before sitting down.

"A-Alright. Next up…" The teacher said. That was all Alice heard before she began to space out again. Not one of her classmates looked out of the ordinary. It was going to be another boring year again same as the last ones.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The bell rang indicating the school day was over. Alice slung her backpack over her shoulder and left the class. As she walked down the hallways she noticed a bulletin board with a lot of clubs and sports asking for new members. Once again Alice was not the type to like ordinary clubs, but she decided to go take a look at all of them anyway.

First she went to all the sports club. She dominated over the tennis and basketball courts, her skills in soccer and baseball were great too. And of course Alice was great at volleyball as well. There was not one sport that she could not do well in. After deciding that she was right and all the sport teams were ordinary she moved onto the clubs.

Literature, drama, dance, chess, bible, art….It was all ordinary and boring! There had to be one club out there that was interesting and different right? Just as she was about to leave the school she noticed a boy sitting down below a tree. He had brown hair and had a monocle over one of his eyes. His eyes were closed so she could not get a look at the eye color. She approached the boy and flicked his forehead.

"What are you doing sleeping here of all places?" Alice asked. The boy shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. Alice stared him straight in the eyes for a while trying to process if she is seeing the color or more like colors correctly. The boy began to feel uncomfortable under her stare and tried to turn his head away. Alice forced his head to stay in position by putting her hands on both sides of his face. Her frown then grew into a wide smile.

"Wow! Your eye color is strange! Or maybe I should say eye colors! One grey and one red huh? I can already tell you're not ordinary!" Alice shouted with excitement, not caring who stopped to stare, "So what are you? An alien? Maybe a time traveler? An esper? Or you might be a demon!"

The boy looked at her in confusion. What was she talking about? Some people can have two different eye colors right? So then why was this girl making such a big deal about it? And what was this about demons, aliens, espers, and time travelers? Does she really believe in such things?

"Uh, look, I'm normal. I'm not sure what you're going on about, but some people can have two different eye colors and still be normal." The boy said.

"Yeah, but you have one red eye! Shouldn't albinos be the only ones with something like that? They say demons have red eyes so maybe you're a demon!" Alice said.

'_This girl is crazy!'_ He thought.

"Well, I'll be going now so…bye!" The boy said and ran out of the school grounds.

"Hey wait!" Alice called after him. She sprinted after the boy and caught up with him almost immediately.

"Stop! I said stop!" Alice yelled. When the boy did not listen Alice tackled the poor boy to the ground.

"What's your problem!?" The boy yelled and demanded an answer.

"Are you positive you're normal?" Alice asked not answering his question.

"Yes, yes! I'm as normal as can be now just leave me alone!" The boy cried. Alice did not seem too convinced, but agreed to let the boy go. He quickly ran away. Since Alice was near a park she decided to go sit at one of the benches.

"Too bad he wasn't someone extraordinary, but…" Alice said and took out a folder with the name _**Sidney Black**_ printed on the cover, "I got this at least!" She said happily. She looked through the folder and saw that it was filled with different drawings. She looked through the drawings and saw nothing out of the ordinary. There were drawings of scenery, people, and animals.

"Geez, he really is ordinary. Couldn't he have had a stranger hobby than something like this?" Alice said. She finished looking at all of the drawings and sighed. She turned the folder around so the cover was facing the ground. On the back was another drawing that was stapled on it. She looked carefully at the drawing. It was of a girl that looked exactly like her, but her clothes were different.

"Hey, maybe he is a time traveler! Maybe he was looking for me or he was given a job to observe me!" Alice said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The boy, Sidney, plopped himself down on his bed and sighed. What a strange girl he ended up meeting. He hoped he never had to meet her or anyone like her ever again. He looked through his school bag looking for his drawing folder.

"I-it's not in here…" Sidney said quietly. He calmly looked in his bag again. He still could not find it. This time he dumped everything out and frantically looked for it.

"It's not here!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "That girl must've taken it!" He stormed out of his room and out of his house. They were just drawings and many would wonder why they were so important to him. He did not understand it too well either, but he did not really care. He just wanted his drawings back even if it meant having to face that girl again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice ended up falling asleep on the bench. Sidney arrived to find her sleeping and having his folder in her lap. Sidney reached for it, but his hand was caught by one of Alice's. Her eyes opened and she grinned at him.

"I knew you would come back for this!" She said grinning.

"Y-yeah! Now give me back my folder!" Sidney said and reached for it, but Alice snatched it first and pulled it away from his reach.

"First you have to explain this picture stapled to the back of your folder." Alice said and turned the folder around to reveal the picture.

"It's just a random girl I drew now give it back!"

"But she looks an awful lot like me."

"It's a coincidence!"

"Maybe you're right. Well, I actually think I'll keep this folder."

"What!?"

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow. You know if I see you!" Alice laughed and ran away. Sidney was about to give chase, but the sun began to set. He had to go back home.

"What an irritating girl." Sidney sighed as he walked back.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day at school Sidney was impatiently waiting for the final bell to ring. He kept glancing at the clock every second.

'_Come on! Come on! Ring already!'_ Sidney thought.

_Ri~ing!_

Sidney grabbed his backpack and bolted out the door. He began to ask some of the students walking around if they had seen the girl.

"Has a girl with turquoise eyes and dirty blonde hair been around here?" He asked.

"Tons, if you're looking for someone specific you have to give us her name." The student said.

"W-Well I never got her name, but she yells about weird stuff like time travelers and demons…" Sidney said.

"Oh! You mean that Alice Liddell girl! She's a total nut job, in class she said unless we were out of the ordinary we shouldn't bother talking to her." The student said, "I think she went towards the club rooms."

"Alright thanks." Sidney said and ran towards the building were all the club rooms went. He did not see her out in the halls so he was forced to ask some more people. A girl just walked out of the art room. Sidney approached her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Alice Liddell around?" He asked.

"I believe she went to the fifth floor of this building." She replied.

"Thanks." Sidney said and headed to the fifth floor. When he was up there he saw his drawings on the floor.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sidney yelled. He picked them up until he reached a club room that had no sign of which club it was. It must be an unused one. His final drawing was taped to the door. However, his folder was nowhere to be found. He sighed and slowly opened the door. There he saw Alice Liddell sitting on top of a desk with a wide smile.

"Hey Sidney!" She said.

"Yeah whatever just give me back my folder!" He said. Alice thrust a paper into his face. "What's that?"

"It's a club application form! All the clubs here are ordinary and boring so I decided to start my own and you'll be the second member!" Alice said cheerfully.

"No way! I'm not joining anything made by a lunatic like you!" He said. He did not want to be stuck in a room with her after school. Not even for a day! But he had to endure it today since she still had his folder.

"Oh really?" She said. She then took out his folder and revealed all of his pictures to be inside them.

"What!? But aren't these my…" Sidney said as he looked at the drawings in his hand.

"Nope! I made copies this morning! If you still refuse to join my club I'll shred your precious drawings!" Alice threatened. This girl was a monster! Sidney glared at her, but reluctantly nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll join your stupid club…" He said.

"Great! Sign here then." Alice said and put down the paper on the table and gave him a pen. He signed his name then read the club information.

"Name: Mystery Seekers Club, Description: We are a club who search for things out of the ordinary such as aliens, demons, espers, time travelers, etc. We seek to communicate and befriend these beings. We can help solve a case than involves extraordinary things such as abductions." Sidney read to himself. He could feel his eye twitch. This girl was definitely insane. Alice snatched the paper away then reviewed it.

"Now I need to find three more members and a teacher to be the advisor in order to make this an official club!" Alice said.

"Yeah, well good luck with that. Unless you use a similar method that you used on me I doubt you'll get the rest of them." Sidney said. Alice glared at him.

"Just watch! I'll make this club the best club Diamond High has ever had!" Alice proclaimed.

This was going to be a long and stressful high school year for Sidney black.

"Oh, by the way, we meet every day after school and on the weekends. We'll also be having meetings during spring, winter, and summer break somewhere else. I'll give you the locations when I figure them out." Alice said.

"What!?" Sidney yelled.

Forget the long and stressful high school year thing; this was going to be a test to see if Sidney could even survive the whole year in general!


	2. New Club Member and Advisor!

Here's the next chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too!

Thank you zombiecake11290 for the favorite and follow!  
And thank you silvertwilightgemini for the favorite!

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

Have any of you ever been forced to do something you've never actually tried yet you had the strange feeling you were going to hate it anyway?

Yeah, that's how I feel right now as I stand in front of the **Mystery Seekers** Club room. It was every day after school and the first week of school was no exception. I sighed as I opened the door slowly. Inside was the strangest person in the world and the club's president and founder, Alice Liddell.

"You're late!" She yelled at me. Here we go…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"You're late!" Alice yelled at Sidney.

"How am I late!?" Sidney asked. Alice glared at him and pointed at the clock on the wall. It was 1:21 P.M.

"Classes ended five minutes ago. You should have come straight here after the bell rang!" Alice said.

"Well excuse me for having to use the bathroom." Sidney grumbled.

"Well anways let's get to business!" Alice said going back to a cheerful mood. "We have to get new club members so I was thinking we could go scout around the school campus and find some people."

"Do they have to be something out of the ordinary?" Sidney said recalling what one student had told her. If she did not want people who were normal tot talk to her why would she want them in her club?

"Not really, if they look bored then I'll just drag them in here and force them to join." Alice said.

"You're contradicting yourself! You say you don't want ordinary people talking to you yet you want to find anyone out in the school campus who looks bored and make them join!" Sidney yelled at her.

"Yeah, but that was then and this is now!" Alice smiled. Sidney's eye twitched and he lowered his head to meet the table. He could barely handle being around the girl for more than three minutes, how is he going to last for the rest of the year? Alice grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the club room.

"Come on let's go! We need to find a new member!" Alice said as she dragged Sidney out. They first headed to the freshman classes. Alice was scanning everyone and all the classes. Sidney was just following behind her, but he did not bother looking for anyone. He would feel bad if he dragged someone in to suffer with him.

"None of these freshmen cut it! To the sophomore classes!" Alice said and dragged Sidney to the sophomore classes.

The hallways for the sophomore classes were fairly empty except for a few students here and there. Alice scanned the whole hallway and she spotted a boy with semi-long orange hair starring out the window. His purple eyes seemed dull and he looked incredibly bored. Alice's eyes lit up as she ran towards the boy.

"Foooooouuuuuuuuuunnnnnd him!" Alice yelled as she ran towards him. The boy jumped in surprise, but before he could get out of the way Alice had already tackled the poor boy. Sidney stared at the spectacle and facepalmed. There were many more ways she could have ask him to join, but he did not consider tackling him as one of them.

"Hey! What's your name?" Alice asked still sitting on top of him with both legs on either side of him. He was facing upwards so she could clearly see his face. His purple eyes were no longer dulled, they looked brighter now.

"U-uh, could you get off of me first?" He asked. Alice nodded and got off of him. She helped him up, but afterwards she did not loosen her grip on his wrist.

"So? What's your name?" Alice asked. Sidney walked up to them with a visible frown on his face.

"My name's…Elliot March." He responded.

"Well Elliot how would you like to join the Mystery Seekers club? I won't take no for an answer!" Alice said.

"Well I'm not sure…what do you do in the Mystery Seekers club?" He asked.

"We find aliens, time travelers, espers, and all kinds of things like that! You'll join won't you?" Alice said and started tugging his wrist and forcing him to follow her to the club rooms.

"U-umm…" Elliot began.

"It's pointless to try and resist, she'll either threaten or blackmail you if you don't join." Sidney said.

"Th-threaten!? Blackmail!?" Elliot said.

As they arrived to the club room she opened the door and pushed Elliot in and Sidney too. She entered the room last and locked the door.

"Alright! Elliot I need you to sign here!" Alice said and put the club applications page in front of him. She handed him a pen and he reluctantly wrote his name on it.

"Nice! Now I need to get two more people and an advisor! Then our club will become official!" Alice said.

"Hey Elliot, do you know any teachers that seem strange or is interested in strange things?" Alice asked him. Alice and Sidney were still freshman so they did not really know any of their teachers very well. Since Elliot has been here the year before he should have some idea.

"Well, let's see…I think the school nurse, Mr. Gowland, is interested in supernatural things." Elliot said.

"Really? Good! I'll go get him!" Alice said, "You two wait here. And Sidney! Explain to him when we meet!" She left the room. Sidney sighed.

"Well the club days are everyday after school, on the weekends, and during all of our vacations." Sidney said.

"Wh-what? We don't ever get a break?" Elliot asked.

"From the looks of it probably not. And since the club days apply to even vacations I doubt she'll be giving us days off a week before exams and on exam days either." Sidney sighed.

"I see." Elliot said. He looked down on the table. He did not really have anything to say and Sidney did not seem to have anything else to say either. This was going to be awkward until Alice comes back…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

In the nurses office a man with wine red hair in a small braid was filling papers. His green eyes quickly scanned over the documents. He hated when a new school year started. He always had to file the students' medical records. As he was filing some more papers the door to the room was suddenly slammed open.

"You're Mr. Gowland, right!?" Alice shouted.

"Yes that's correct." The man answered, "Do you need something?"

"Yes I want you to be the advisor for the Mystery Seekers Club!" Alice said and shoved the club application page in front of his face. Mr. Gowland looked at the paper. He read the description, the member's names, and their meeting times.

"During vacations, weekends, and after school!?" He shouted.

"That's right!" Alice replied cheerfully.

"Sounds like a great club, but I don't really feel like using my vacation time for a club." Mr. Gowland said.

"But Elliot said you're the only person in the staff that's crazy about strange stuff! Come on~!" Alice whined.

"I said no." Mr. Gowland said.

"Fine, but mark my words I will get you to be the club's advisor!" Alice said before she left the room.

"What a strange girl…" He mumbled to himself and went back to filing papers.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice slammed the club door opened and sat down.

"So I'm guessing he refused?" Sidney said.

"But not for long!" Alice said, "Elliot! Do you know any embarrassing secrets about Mr. Gowland?"

"Well the only secret I know is that his first name is Mary, but everyone knows that by now." Elliot said.

"Hmmm…I got it! Sexual Harassment!" Alice yelled.

"…Excuse me?" Sidney said. Elliot looked just as confused as Sidney.

"If we get a picture of him sexually harassing a student we can blackmail him and force him to join us!" Alice said.

"Are you kidding? I doubt he would ever actually harass someone and there's even less of a chance for a picture." Sidney said.

"Hmhmhm…that's where you two come in! I'll simply have Mr. Gowland accidently fall on me. One of you snaps a picture and I'll tell him I'll spread it across the school if he doesn't join. And since you two are witnesses you'll take my side and say you saw the whole thing so he has no way out!" Alice said.

"Do you really think we're going to help you with that?" Sidney said.

"Of course you are because…" Alice said and took out Sidney's drawing folder and notebook, she also had Elliot's whole bag.

"Wh-what the!? When did you…!? How did you!?" Sidney babbled.

"Th-that's my bag!" Elliot said.

"If you don't help say bye bye to these things!" Alice said.

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

What in the world is wrong with this girl!?

First she forces me here, then she forces Elliot, and now she wants to force Mr. Gowland here by blackmailing him with something that isn't true!? I'm pretty sure she's breaking some laws here…

I was contemplating. I could either save my stuff, but bring Mr. Gowland into the hell I am now living in or I could sacrifice my stuff and save Mr. Gowland from this hell.

I really didn't want to sacrifice my stuff, but a teacher doesn't deserve that kind of stress and only for a club…

Then again…if Elliot decides to save his stuff then I believe that's all she really needs to convict him even if I vouch for Mr. Gowland…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I-I'll help." Elliot said.

"Great!" Alice said.

"What!?" Sidney said.

"Something important is in that bag and I can't afford to lose it!" Elliot said.

"And what about you Sidney?" Alice said.

"Well even if I said no you would still go on with the plan wouldn't you?" Sidney said.

"That's right." Alice said.

"Ugh, fine just give me my stuff." Sidney said.

"After our plan is put into action." Alice said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice slammed the door of the nurse's office open once again.

"I already said no and you can't change my mind." Mr. Gowland said. Alice walked up to him and Gowland looked confused. Sidney sighed and walked behind Gowland confusing him even further. Then Sidney quickly pushed Gowland into Alice.

"Wh-What the-!?" Gowland said and with a thud him and Alice fell to the floor.

_**Flash!**_

"What are you doing!?" Gowland said to Elliot who was holding a camera.

"Sexual harassment." Elliot stated. Alice quickly got up and grabbed the camera.

"I'll post these pictures all over the school and tell everyone that you sexually harassed me if you don't become the club's advisor." Alice announced.

"Wh-why you little-!" Gowland said and tried to swipe the camera.

"And I have witnesses!" Alice said and pointed to Elliot and Sidney.

"But he pushed me and he took the picture! That's unfair!" Gowland said.

"Well if you just joined when I asked I wouldn't have had to do that." Alice said. Gowland clenched his fists and sighed.

"You're not the first troublesome student I've met. There is someone who is just as bad or possibly even worse than you. Alright, I'll become your clubs advisor." Gowland said.

"Excellent! Sign here please." Alice said and gave Gowland the club application paper. He signed it and handed it back to her.

"Can you delete the picture now? If that student got his hands on it…" Gowland said mumbling the last part.

"Sure." Alice said and deleted the picture. "Now let's all head back to the club room!" She left the nurse's office with the other three following.

The club was slowly coming together even if the members were forced into joining. But who knows? Maybe they will eventually begin to like the club and Alice as well.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I'm ruining the _sweet Alice_ image most people have aren't I?


	3. Mischievous Crysta and Who?

Next chapter is here!

A/N: I will begin to upload new chapters form my stories depending on how popular they are. If you would like to know the popularity ranking right now please go to my profile.

\*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*/

And I thought I had enough trouble with that Dupre boy …

Have you ever had someone that annoyed the hell at of you then you had to run into someone who did the exact same thing?

I have…first it was Blood and now I got the new freshman, Alice to deal with. Though I suppose I shouldn't complain. She doesn't seem to be the…sanest person in the world, but at least she's not as bad as Dupre.

Or at least she's not right now…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The meeting for the Mystery Seeker's club had just ended their discussion. Alice went to go scout the juniors for a potential new member. And by Mr. Gowland's request, she would avoid asking Blood Dupre, whoever he was. The other two members and advisor were to stay in the club room until she returned. Sidney was busy drawing, Elliot was silently sitting, staring down at the table, and Mr. Gowland was looking out the window. Gowland decided to try to start a conversation.

"Err, so…" Mr. Gowland started, "What're ya drawing there, Sidney?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just drawing scenery…" Sidney said. Gowland looked over his shoulder. He was drawing what looked like the club room. It was empty except for the table and the chairs.

"I wonder if she's plannin' to bring some more stuff in 'ere once we have all the members assembled." Gowland said.

"She must be it can't stay empty like this forever." Sidney said.

"…I'm afraid to ask, but do you think she'll buy everything outta her own pocket or is she gonna blackmail someone again?" Gowland asked. Sidney stopped drawing and Elliot looked up. Now that they all think about it, Alice would very well blackmail someone into giving her the stuff or even blackmail them to pay for everything.

"Dear god…I fear for that…" Sidney muttered.

U-ummm, maybe she won't?" Elliot said.

"You have already put too much faith in her Elliot." Sidney said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

As Alice walked down the junior's hallway she spotted a girl with short blond hair speaking with another person. Her green eyes held a glint of mischief in them, her kind of person. When the two stopped talking she approached her.

"Hello!" Alice said. The girl blinked a few times before responding.

"Why hello there, freshman, is there something you need?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join my club. The Mystery Seekers Club!" Alice said.

"Mystery Seekers? What type of mysteries do you search for?" She asked.

"Stuff like aliens, time travelers, ghosts, etc." Alice said. She could've sworn that she saw the girl's smile turn into what looked like a smirk for a split second, but decided to ignore it.

"Sounds interesting. I'll join." She said, "My name is Crysta, Crysta Snowpidgeon." She said.

"Oh, I'm Alice Liddell! Well, let's go to the club room!" Alice said and dragged Crysta away.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice slammed the door open and let Crysta go in first.

"Attention everyone! This is our newest member! Cr-"Alice started, but was cut off by Elliot.

"Cr-Crysta Snow-Snowpidgeon!" Elliot stuttered out and abruptly stood up from his chair. He seemed…scared.

"Oh why hello there carrot top." Crysta said.

"Carrot top?" Sidney repeated.

"Oh I remember you, I believe you bullied Elliot on his freshman year right? You got called up to the dean's before, right?" Gowland said.

"Th-that's right! I don't want to be a part of this if she's going to harass me again!" Elliot said.

"Doesn't matter! You already signed the paper! You gotta stay no matter what!" Alice said pointing a finger at Elliot.

"But…!" Elliot started.

"Oh it's fine carrot top, I'll be calling you names but that'll be it. You'll be safe, for now." Crysta laughed, "Besides I found a much more amusing target this year so I have no need to harass you again."

Elliot sat back down and simply stared at Crysta trying to see if what she said was true.

"Well, Crysta, just sign your name here and we'll be good to go!" Alice handed her the signup sheet. Crysta signed it and then took a seat next to Sidney.

"Nice! Now I need to find one more person! Should I go see the seniors? Or should I go back and scout from the freshman again?" Alice asked.

"I think it would be fun if you got Vivaldi in here." Crysta said.

"No!" Gowland shouted.

"Hm? What's wrong, nurse? Something against her?" Crysta asked.

"Not really her so much as her brother…" Gowland said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see tomorrow. Okay everyone you are dismissed for today!" Alice said and grabbed her backpack. Everyone gathered their belongings and left.

\~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~/

Have you ever woken up one morning and felt like something bad was going to happen to you?

Well I did today and I was right! When I got to the Mystery Seekers Club room I got a bucket of mashed up carrots poured all over me and by Crysta no less! I thought she said she wasn't going to harass me anymore!

The only reason why I don't mind it so much was because Alice and Gowland both scolded her for it. I never really thought Alice was the type to do that, but I'm glad she did. I hope Crysta will leave me alone now…

But even though something bad has happened to me I still can't shake the feeling off that something else is gonna happen…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After scolding Crysta, Alice quickly left the room to look for their final member. Elliot and Gowland left the room to get Elliot a change of clothes so this left Sidney and Crysta alone. Crysta sighed loudly, but went ignored my Sidney who continued to draw.

"Syyydneeeeey~!" She whined. He ignored her.

"SYYYYDNNEEEEEY~!" Once again, she was ignored.

"Hey! Pay attention!" She said. Sidney glanced at her then continued to draw.

"Geez! Don't you have anything else more exciting to do? I'm bored and there's nothing here."

"And you expect me to do something about it? Go borrow a game from one of the other clubs or something. If you get a two player game like chess then I'll play a round with you, bit if you don't then stop talking." Sidney said.

"How mean, besides I'm the lady here you should go get the game." Crysta said.

"I don't think a lady's whine sounds like the shouting of a wild hyena." Sidney said.

"What!?" Crysta shouted. Before they could begin an argument Elliot and Gowland came through the door.

"Sorry we took so long. So what's this about a game?" Gowland asked.

"Crysta's bored so I suggested she go get a game or something, but then she tried to get me to do it and well, I'm sure you heard." Sidney said.

"Oh a game? I have a fun game we could all play…" They all heard a voice say behind them. Elliot, Crysta, and Gowland all got wide eyed and quickly turned to the source of the voice. Sidney, confused, turned to see who it was.

"You guys…" Alice started.

"Don't say it!" Crysta said.

"For the love of god don't say it!" Elliot said.

"This is our newest club member-"Alice said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed.

So here we have a new club member, Crysta! Also, who do you all think is this new club member that Gowland, Crysta, and Elliot all seem to fear?


End file.
